


Gone With the Wind

by adomaniia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adomaniia/pseuds/adomaniia
Summary: It hadn’t quite been a kiss; it was more so a light breath upon his lips, soft and chaste and as fleeting as the morning wind they found themselves surrounded by.“Are you real?” He had pulled away at those words and Jesse instantly regretted saying them as the cool air surrounding him left as well.He got no response, only a thoughtful, pained look.He was gone in an instant, replaced by the wind surrounding them as if he had never existed. But Jesse was convinced he had; the hole in his heart was far too real for Hanzo not to be





	Gone With the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were soulmates  
> *gasp* they were soulmates  
> Aka enjoy my self indulgent fic that mashes everything I love together  
> First chapter is a short introductory chapter ! All further chapters will be longer ^-^

__“We’ll be landing in ten.”

Athena’s voice, although usually comforting, seemed significantly more bland and monotonous than Jesse remembered it to be as he sat in the shuttle, loading and then reloading his gun as the migraine in his head subsided ever so gradually. Lena was next to him, but she had chosen sleeping over paying attention to the shaken cowboy next to her; although it was not before she had questioned him and his health thoroughly. It was obvious he wasn’t fine, but eventually rest mercifully took her over, for no matter how much she pressed she couldn’t get anything out of him except for dismissive statements that alluded to him feeling perfectly healthy.

The reality? Well, the reality was that Jesse was not fine, and he’d kill for the sleep he couldn’t chase if he tried. Not even the gentle hum of the shuttle which was guaranteed to put anyone weary enough to sleep was working, and so instead he focused on the methodical clink of his weapon as he nervously continued his pattern.

_“Who are you?”_

The image of the man that had been in front of him merely an hour ago was already imprinted into Jesse’s head, alongside the brief yet impactful conversation they had had. He reloaded his gun once more, six bullets dropping into his hand methodically.

_“Why should I tell you?”_

He was arrogant, snarky, someone who was without a doubt a pain in the ass to deal with on a regular basis… and yet Jesse felt like he was the only one that he could happily spend his entire life with. And above all, he was graceful, beautiful… fuck he was everything.

_“Dunno, darling. Seems fitting you give me a name if you just saved my sorry ass.”_

The look he had given Jesse had been piercing, his soul slipping out of his chest to be thoroughly analyzed by those molten eyes. They scorched every part of him until he was burning, aching, falling. Six bullets entered the chamber of his gun once more as Jesse closed his eyes, chasing the feeling once more but unable to bring it up again.

_“Hanzo. You may call me Hanzo, dead-eye.”_

The name, uttered on the beautiful beast’s tongue was like bittersweet poison. He felt chained, an invisible power forcing him to his metaphoric knees. His eye had burned just as badly as the rest of his body upon it’s mention, and yet even through tears Jesse couldn’t imagine himself to be anywhere else.

_“Hanzo… a fitting name for an angel such as yourself.”_

He was an idiot, having chanced his luck like that. Even now Jesse cursed his lack of any sort of tact, but Hanzo hadn’t seemed to mind it much. If he recalled correctly, there had been a subtle twitch in the corner of his otherwise firm lips, and a hint of amusement in his brown eyes.

_“Be careful what you say, gunslinger. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”_

He hadn’t. Oh boy he hadn’t.

He had leaned in towards Hanzo’s hands far too eagerly, letting the clawed fingers caress the underside of his chin before lifting it up with surprisingly gentle movements.

It hadn’t quite been a kiss; it was more so a light breath upon his lips, soft and chaste and as fleeting as the morning wind they found themselves surrounded by.

“Are you real?” He had pulled away at those words and Jesse instantly regretted saying them as the cool air surrounding him left as well.

He got no response, only a thoughtful, pained look.

He was gone in an instant, replaced by the wind surrounding them as if he had never existed. But Jesse was convinced he had; the hole in his heart was far too real for Hanzo not to be.

  
His gun clicked a final time as Jesse released a raspy breath, lifting the fully loaded gun to inspect it. He didn’t want to be back at Gibraltar, where nothing happened until they got called on to hunt down some loose organization or other. All he could think of for the last hour was the scaled man by the name of Hanzo, the man who turned into nothing, the man he needed to prove was true.

Lena stirred beside him, and Jesse placed the gun back into it’s holster, the ache in his eye still burning into his very skull. He needed to get it checked out with Angela before he started on any stupid quests.

That and ask Angela whether he was going insane while he was at it. 


End file.
